vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Horus (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Rightful Heir= |-|Seraph= |-|Shadow Specter= |-|Golden= Summary Heavy lies the head that wears the crown. If such an adage holds true, then surely the heads that seek to wear it must as well. Born of Osiris, and destined to ascend to the throne of the Egyptian Pantheon as its divine ruler, Horus is an entity of great power, whose formidable strength is mirrored by his innate desire for balance and justice. And yet, these grand attributes are not what has come to define Horus amongst the divine beings who walk the earth. Rather, it is strife, division and conflict that cling to him like a shadow. A shadow that has taken the form of his uncle, Set. Set stands in opposition to Horus' ascension to rule, challenging so that he might be the one to take the throne and hold the destiny of their pantheon, lands and mortal worshippers in the palm of his hand. Thus has begun a path of chaos and destruction that has claimed countless lives, including that of venerable Osiris himself. Reeling from the cold-blooded murder of his father by his own uncle, Horus swore an oath to all creation, on pain of his own death, to set right the horrific deeds that had been perpetrated, and restore order, peace and justice to the land. For Horus, this conflict will see his kingdom restored to its full former glory, first among equals of all the Pantheons in creation, or should he fail, see all he knows and loves cast into darkness, corruption and ruin. He has become inextricably linked with Set, a shining reflection of his uncle's brooding darkness. Horus knows in his heart that Set will stop at nothing to achieve his aims, and so he must do the same. For the fate of all, he must prevail, no matter the cost. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Horus, The Rightful Heir Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Egyptian God, God of the Sky Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), ), Air Manipulation (Can create gusts of wind to attack his enemies or around himself), Healing (Via Resolute and Protector's Surge, for himself and his allies), Duplication (Via To The Skies!, can create a mirror image of himself), Limited Creation (Can make his spear appear out of nowhere), Forcefield Creation (Via To The Skies!, can create a protective shield for himself and his allies), Statistics Amplification (For himself and his allies, via To The Skies! and Protector's Surge), Flight (With his wings), Teleportation, Expert Combattant, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Is among the strongest egyptian gods. Was able to fight with his uncle Set for a time before being defeated during their first duel and managed to fight evenly against him the second time although his uncle remained superior to him to some extent. Should be comparable to his father Osiris) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with other regular gods) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Comparable to other deities) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Comparable to other regular gods. Can harm the likes of Set although his uncle is still slightly more powerful) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can take hits from the likes of Set) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his spear, at least several meters via Air Manipulation Standard Equipment: His Spear, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity. Weaknesses: Can be arrogant and let his emotions get the better of him, otherwise none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Resolute:' Each time Horus is damaged by an enemy god, Horus gains a stack of Resolute. If Set is the god damaging Horus, Horus gains 2 stacks. Each stack increases Horus' Protections and CCR. Resolute stacks to a max count of 10 for 3s. When Resolute fades, Horus is healed based on the amount of stacks. *'Updraft:' Horus uses his wings to create an updraft around himself, knocking nearby enemies into the air. Using the currents from the updraft, Horus' next Basic Attack within 5s will create a gust of wind that travels forward, damaging enemies and slowing them for 2.5s. This attack cannot crit. Enemies that are knocked up when hit take bonus damage. *'Fracture:' Horus dashes forward a short distance, ready to strike with his weapon. If Horus hits a god he stops and stuns the god for 1.25s. He will then wind up a heavy cleave. Enemies hit have their Protections reduced for 3s. *'Protector's Surge:' Horus rushes to the aid of an ally. After selecting an ally, Horus will fly to their location before descending. Upon landing, the selected ally and all nearby allies have their health restored and gain protections for 3s. *'To The Skies!:' Horus sends a mirror image of himself into the sky that scouts for a location to fly to. Upon selecting a ground location, Horus will begin to channel for 2s. Allies near Horus after these 2 seconds are flown to the location Horus' image chose. Horus and his allies land with such force, enemies take damage and are knocked away from the landing location. Horus and his allies at the landing location gain a protective shield. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Princes Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE